Four Seasons Poetry
by FirreFlye
Summary: The world of avatar as seen through the eyes of poetry. A series of drabbles some poems and some stories. Various pairings. Mostly Kataang, Tokka, Sukka. Please R&R [CHAPTER THREE UP!]
1. Chapter 1

I decided to start a drabble collection. I think they are going to be mostly compromised of poems (because I love them so), but I am sure there will be different formats. I might even have a few with various ships, so stay on the look out.

I will gladly take requests, as I am always up to a challenge, and I seem to be running low on creative ingenuity. I have plenty to spare once I actually _start_ on a story, but starting one is easier said than done. So review away and give me some prompts to work with and I'll do my best.

Can you guess who this poem is about?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chaos**

_Peevishly he sets a grin,_

_Running, jumping, flying then..._

_to set a course and start again._

He always felt like the world was closing in on him.

Slowly, oh so slowly.

But then, he would breath, and the walls would retract.

His old age fraying young sky eyes.

The hopeless burden bringing peace to others.

Suddenly, the walls begin to close in _again._

Slowly creaking, groaning, and suffocating his very existence.

He wills himself to breathe, if only to push the four corners farther away.

Telling self that just once more, inspiration to come,

so to live a little longer;

To finish a task.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

More to come!


	2. Kataang Freeverse

Kataang Poetry

Smile is the faintest tale,

of a girl,

hidden away lies her heart,

the treasure locked away safe,

so not to shatter.

_Smile is all she gives,_

_as a clue,_

_as a key,_

_to her prize._

Gazing at Grey,

blue all alight,

lips turned up,

giving grace to a secret,

only to him.

_Laughter brings a hope,_

_a light to guide the way,_

_simple smile,_

_to quench _his_ heart._

_He'd like to think,_

_Her smile is only meant for him,_

_that peace it settles,_

_is her way of saying..._

---------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

Alright, second chapter is up! Whoot! I was trying to get a point across in this poem...well, more like a message, See if you can figure it out.

Hope you like it. Please review.


	3. Kataang Dream

Disclaimer: Do you really think, I, a fourteen year-old would own Avatar? Pfft, you're crazy if you do.

Okay, I haven't posted in a really long time, so I decided to just post this to make up for it. This is a excerpt of Chapter three for my other story "Whispers that calm us". I'm still finishing up on that chapter though, and I doubt I'll get around to doing so anytime soon. So, to sort of prove it is, in fact, still in progress and to keep interest… here is this. I think it's alright, but it could have been so much better.

Oh, and so no one gets confused, the entire thing is a dream sequence.

Enjoy!

Aang wasn't sure where he was. All he knew was that it was cold; unbearably so. His limbs were limp with the icy air. It was dark too, which only explained his confusion regarding location. He attempted to move in the nothingness, but he couldn't, he simply hung suspended in the vast pitch. He struggled to break free of his invisible bonds, but the chill paralyzed him. In an attempt to scream, he let out a pitiful request into the blank vacuum; his voice reverberating across nothing. Defeated.

Then, there was light. Only a pinpoint, somewhere off in the distance. It shone brightly with an iridescent blue.

So familiar.

It spun around him, casting an eerie glow across the contours of his face; warmth radiating toward him. Suddenly, he was no longer bound or paralyzed. The blue orb circled once more, then slowly began forward; a white path springing to him in its wake. Eager to follow, Aang tentatively stepped unto the broad path.

The darkness continued, but the blue orb seemed to smile at him. So, he went on, not daring to take his eyes off his savior; lest he lose it and become trapped again. The path spiraled upwards, and into a thick of clouds. For a minute, he lost track of the white path in the airy mass, but he soon caught sight of the bobbing blue; beckoning him on. As he stepped out of the clouds, he could see that the path had led them to the top of a mountain.

Blue spires and gray stone spindles reached upwards as if to touch the faint ring of the moon. Aang did not know when the moon had appeared, but it seemed to light up the dark space. So, with the orb's shimmering essence, and the guide of night, he set on still; loneliness replaced by calm and contentment. He realized suddenly, that he was at the Southern Air temple. The light guided him through the winding hallways and out unto the crumbling balconies. All the while, never leaving the broad, blank path.

Then, it seemed, as quickly as they had come, the orb led him to the end of the walkway. The path sloped dangerously; angling itself almost directly down and away from the safe haven of home. The ball of light that hung in the sky seemed to follow him and his path, almost as if it were some natural lantern. In his slow descent, Aang watched with curiosity as the clouds once again wavered unto the white ribbon he was upon.

When they departed, he found he was still in darkness, though not like before. This black was natural. In the dim light the moon cast upon him, he could see high, cavernous ceilings. Then, the rock above began to glow a bright purple; almost like his blue orb. In turn with the crystals, the once white and broad path had turned a radiant purple and become noticeably thinner. Aang marveled at the spectacle.

His friendly guide led the way, with the moon following closely behind. Aang struggled to keep balance on his narrow perch, especially now that the blue light was not going so slowly. It seemed to be in a hurry.

He called out to his glowing companion, "Hey! Wait up!"

His purple path took to a steep ascent; the moon now above, the apparent destination. However, the moon was not alone. Nearly completely shadowing the white ball, a red sun hung blazing in the sky. The opposing duo cast a mixture of red and orange light upon Aang's face as he hesitantly strode forward.

As if Aang had blinked a minute too long, there was suddenly a mountain just below the eclipse and the path below his feet had become a brilliant red. Spewing and gurgling, hot lava boiled threateningly in the mountain's pit. A volcano. When he reached the rim, a wide expanse of panda lilies swayed in the heated air. Then, one by one, the beautiful flowers burst into flame and blew away into the wind as ashes. The lava erupted dangerously, taking his blue guide down into its hellish pit.

Aang screamed out, fear suddenly throttling his soul, "No! Please, don't leave me!"

As if responding to his pleading cry, the blue orb emerged from the volcano. It weakly shone its last attempt in guidance, before diving into the now thickening clouds.

The clouds spun around him, enveloping him in a white blanket. Aang caught a fleeting glance of his blue friend, but it quickly vanished into a nearby plume of white. Then, the clouds began to twist and contort; spinning about him until they finally came to an eerie still.

Aang gasped.

Up above, in the light of the now brilliantly gleaming moon, hung Katara's image in the clouds; her eyes shining with bright blue orbs.

Then all was black.

**A/N:**

Does it suck? Thought it was awesome? Please tell me, because your reviews will decide the fate of "Whispers that Calm Us".

Once again guys, I'm sorry for my lack of updates. I have been really busy and I get writer's block really bad.

Please review, and if you haven't already, check out the original story, "Whispers that Calm Us" when you get the chance.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
